dmmdfandomcom-20200222-history
Ren
Ren is Aoba Seragaki's All Mate and part of Aoba's existence that maintained the balance between Aoba and the other entity in Aoba. History Ren is an entity born from Aoba's power, Scrap. His role is to maintain the balance between Aoba and the other entity inside him. Because Ren can only influence Aoba indirectly, later on his voice slowly became unable to reach him. Out of worry, Ren decided to separate himself from Aoba and transferred his consciousness to an old Allmate. As a result, Ren was able to physically influence Aoba through the Allmate. Because of the accident in Rhyme, Aoba and Ren both lost their memories. Consequently, Ren forgot everything about the accident and how he was originally a part of Aoba. Appearance Ren is one of the older All Mate models. He's always seen with Aoba and constantly monitors Aoba's health and safety. Ren takes the appearance of a blue Pomeranian dog. He has dark blue eyes and is always seen with his tongue sticking out. Ren wears a collar with silver studs and a decoration on the center of his collar. He is often called as a "bundle of blue fur" due to his fluffy coat. Ren is also depicted as having a human form. In his human form, Ren has two appearances. In the beginning in Rhyme battles, he is shown to wear a headdress, covering his eyes. He is shown to see dark blue hair He wears a large dark blue cape, covering most parts of his body until his knees. He wears light coloured pants with a black belt. He wears dark and light blue boots that matches the patterns on the top of his cape. He is tall and is shown to have a pale complexion from his arms and face. He has two symmetrical markings on both sides of his cheeks. In his other human appearance, Ren is shown without the head dress and the large cape, showing his torso. He has red markings near his eyes and two yellow earings. He has "tender amber" eyes as describe by Aoba. His eyes have a thin shade of orange outlining his eye lids. He has one blue large band and a thin blue band underneath it on both arms. Later on in the good ending and in re:connect, Ren takes up the appearance of Sei in human form. Ren's Route Ren's route is available after completing Koujaku, Noiz, Mink and Clear's route. Ren's route is known as the secret route due to that Ren's route explaining the whole story. Good Ending Succeeding with Scrap, the screen breaks to show Ren. Ren tells him that he's always been with Aoba as his role is to protect Aoba and to maintain the balance between Aoba and the destructive entity in him. After finding out that Aoba had lost control and became unstable, such as the battles in Rhyme in the past, Ren's voice could not reach him in the end because his existence was only in Aoba's mind. Ren made up the decision to appeal to him physically when Aoba picks up an abandoned All Mate on the streets, converting his own conciousness into the All Mate, which eventually became Ren in the All Mate dog form. After the Rhyme incident, both Aoba and Ren had their memories wiped out (by Virus and Trip), as well as Ren forgetting his existence as part of Aoba. To be edited... After destroying Sei, Aoba accepts his other personality once and for all. Since Aoba has determined Ren as a different entity from himself, Ren was allowed to stay. Ren and Aoba share an intimate moment at the shore. Aoba feels lonely that he and Ren could not have these kinds of moments in the real world since Ren can only appear human in his consciousness and Rhyme. Ren assures Aoba that even though he won't be with him, he'll still be beside him as an Allmate like it always has been. Aoba and Ren are both taken away from Aoba's consciousness. Aoba has a recollection of what his dad told him in the past and he is woken up in the real world. Aoba is happy to see Ren but is immediately taken aback when Ren reverted back to his Allmate settings. Unable to cope with the sudden loss, Aoba cries whilst tightly hugging Ren. Three months have passed and Aoba is still at Heibon's working regularly. His grandmother has finally revealed much of Aoba's mysterious past and how he came across his parents. Suddenly he receives a phone call from the Midorijima General Hospital about his older brother Sei. Aoba can hardly believe the news yet he feels as though it could not be true since Sei was destroyed. Even though he felt unsure, deep inside he just had to do it. After telling his grandmother about Sei, Aoba made his way to Midorijima General Hospital. As stood in front of the entrance, he receives a game application from his Coil. The princess and the knight finally meet and a present is shown. Aoba wonders who could give such a well timed message and doubts. Aoba is then escorted to the room where Sei is. Sei has already been there for three months and he was asleep all the time. The nurse slowly remove the bandages covering his face. After a while, Aoba comes to recognize the eyes this person had. A tender amber. Aoba is pulled closer and his cheeks are licked. Aoba realizes; this habit could only belong to one person. Ren. Aoba figured out the what the message was trying to tell, the last present Sei wanted to give to him was Ren. Aoba cries as he nears Ren and reads a mouthed "Aoba". Aoba places his forehead on Ren's and finally says "Welcome home." Bad Ending Ren's route has two bad endings. One revolves around Virus and Trip while the other revolves around Ren. Bad Ending 1 During the encounter against Virus and Trip, Aoba is unable to fight back using his voice and subdued. Aoba wakes up finding himself in an unfamiliar room with Virus and Trip. They mention to Aoba how they initially were going to take Aoba to Toue, but since Toue already had Sei, they decided to keep Aoba for themselves as they say they just like interesting and fun things. Aoba is alarmed and knows that he should resist and escape. Virus tells Aoba that humans are adaptable creatures and soon Aoba will be accustomed to both of them. Aoba is knocked out. Aoba wakes up and is once again greeted by Virus and Trip. He has already been locked away for half a year as Virus and Trip do what they please with Aoba's body. They both recall how much he resisted at first, even needing to restrain him with a choker on his neck once but has grown more obedient over time. They have their way with Aoba, as usual, with their All Mates joining in. Aoba cannot think clearly anymore as he's been driven mad by them. As the scene finishes, Aoba wonders when Virus and Trip will set him free but until then he wades in infinite pleasure. Bad Ending 2 Aoba fails when using SCRAP on Ren, making Ren believe that he is not loved by Aoba. Aoba sees that Ren had a look of a beast before its prey and Aoba steps back. Aoba realises that he failed with SCRAP but he cannot escape anymore and is lunged on by Ren. The screen fades into the next scene. With blood seeping out at every wound on his body, Aoba still continues to try and reach Ren despite on the verge of death. Ren eats away at Aoba's body, tearing and licking at every wound like how it happened in Aoba's dream. Aoba's senses are numb but he still feels the pain sharply. Aoba is raped and continually eaten as Ren becomes more and more animalistic. Aoba knows that this isn't reality but he wishes it to be over however, his voice never reaches to Ren no matter how many times Aoba calls out to him. Aoba manages to mutter "Why" before Ren growls and the screen goes red. ugh.PNG angry.PNG lime.PNG Category:Character Category:Main Category:All Mate